filme_de_craciunfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Format:News
* has announced their 2014 25 Days of Christmas schedule on their Facebook page. Highlights include the network television premiere of Arthur Christmas and new holiday episodes of , , , , , and . Ironically, they do not seem to be premiering any new Christmas-themed Original Movies this year. * A television special based on Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever is planned to premiere on late this year. FOX is also airing another new Simpsons Christmas episode, titled "I Won't Be Home for Christmas". * has renewed The Great Christmas Light Fight for a second season, and they will also premiere Toy Story That Time Forgot, a half-hour Christmas special spun off from the Toy Story movie trilogy, on December 2nd. * is producing an animated Christmas special for this year titled How Murray Saved Christmas, based on the best-selling children's book of the same name by Mike Reiss. They are also premiering Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas, a one-hour animated adaptation of the movie Elf. * The is premiering Jessie's Aloha Holidays with Parker and Joey, a special one-hour Christmas crossover between Jessie and Liv and Maddie, on November 28th. * Nickelodeon is premiering on another made-for-TV Christmas movie titled Santa Hunters on November 28th. * The is producing a dozen new Christmas movies this year. One of them, Northpole, will star winner Candace Glover and air in November. Other Hallmark movies coming this year include A Cowboy for Christmas, Angel on my Tree, The Christmas Shepherd, Mr. Miracle, A Royal Christmas, One Christmas Eve (premiering on ABC as a Hallmark Hall of Fame movie), The Nine Lives of Christmas, One Starry Christmas, A Cookie Cutter Christmas, Angels and Ornaments, Christmas Parade, Christmas Party, Christmas Under Wraps, Holiday Help, and a Christmas film based on . * Lifetime is premiering five new Christmas movies - An En Vogue Christmas on November 22nd, Seasons of Love on November 23rd, Grumpy Cat's Worst Christmas Ever on November 29th, Wally Lamb's Wishin' and Hopin' on December 6th, and The Santa Con on December 13th. * The Up TV network is premiering three original movies - Naughty & Nice, The Tree That Saved Christmas, and Paper Angels. * Illumination Entertainment is working on an upcoming animated movie adaptation of How the Grinch Stole Christmas! that will be directed by and is scheduled for release on November 27, 2017. * Due to failing to reach a contract agreement, the satellite service has removed most of the Turner networks, including Cartoon Network and Boomerang. However, TBS and TNT, which are carried under a different contract, will still be available on Dish. * Comedian , who played Charlie Boyd in Noel and George the Kiwi in A Wish For Wings That Work, and was best known as the original voice of Genie from Disney's , was found dead on August 11th at the age of 63. * , who played the grandmother in All I Want for Christmas, passed away at the age of 89 on August 12th. * , the actor who played Santa Claus in [[Miracle on 34th Street (1994)|the 1994 remake of Miracle on 34th Street]], died at the age of 90 on August 24th. * , who appeared in Pee-wee's Playhouse Christmas Special, died on September 4th at the age of 81. * , the woman who voiced Lil in Frosty Returns (not to be confused with Phil DeVille's twin sister) and also the original voice of Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon (Apu's wife on The Simpsons), died at the age of 57 on October 9th. * , the actor who portrayed Doc in the North American version of , passed away at the age of 90 on October 19th. * Animation producer and director , whose credits include episode "Baby's First Christmas" and the 1997 version of Babes in Toyland, and was best known for his work on Disney's , died of cancer on November 2nd. November 4th: * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer has received a 50th Anniversary Edition DVD and Blu-ray release from Anderson Digital. * A Garfield Christmas Special is now available again (along with four more of the Garfield animated specials) on Anderson Digital's Garfield Holiday Collection DVD, currently available as a exclusive. * Disney has released a 2-Movie Collection Blu-ray featuring Mickey's Once and Twice Upon a Christmas. * "A Lost Claus" is now available on the : Season 3 manufacture-on-demand DVD set. * The Christmas Candle has been released on DVD and Blu-ray. * The Christmas Miracle and The Christmas Gift have been released on DVD. * "The All Nighter Before Christmas" has been made available again on The Penguins of Madagascar: Operation Special Delivery DVD. * Paramount has released a 2-Movie Collection DVD containing The Thanksgiving Treasure and The House Without a Christmas Tree. * A DVD of Sofia the First: Holiday in Enchancia has been released. * Yet another Christmas movie about a dog, this one titled A Belle for Christmas, has been released on DVD. * An Evergreen Christmas, a direct-to-video film starring , has been released on DVD. November 11th: * The 1938 adaptation of A Christmas Carol and Christmas in Connecticut will be made available on Blu-ray from Warner Home Video. * Dear Secret Santa will be made available on DVD. * If you miss the premieres of The Nine Lives of Christmas and A Cookie Cutter Christmas on the Hallmark Channel, you'll be able to buy the DVD that'll be available exclusively at Walmart. * is taking preorders for the Robot and Monster: The Complete Series manufacture-on-demand DVD set (which will contain "Baconmas"). November 18th: * The Power Rangers Megaforce episode "The Robo Knight Before Christmas" is getting its own DVD release. * The Robot Chicken Christmas Specials DVD is planned for release. * "Livin' on Reds, Vitamin C and Propane" will be made available on the King of the Hill: The Complete 8th Season DVD set. * If you miss the premiere of Northpole on the Hallmark Channel, you'll be able to buy the DVD that comes out on this day. November 25th: * A Merry Friggin' Christmas, the final starring role of the late Robin Williams, will be released on DVD and Blu-ray. * A Royal Christmas will be made available on DVD exclusively at Walmart for those who miss the premiere broadcast. December 2nd: * Warner Home Video is issuing a 50th Anniversary Edition DVD of A Charlie Brown Christmas (even though the special's 50th anniversary is actually next year). * "Simpsons Christmas Stories" will be made available on The Simpsons: The Seventeenth Season DVD set. * Guess Who's Coming to Christmas is being released on DVD. * Jingle All the Way 2, a -less direct-to-video sequel to the 1996 movie, will be released on DVD and Blu-ray. * Echo Bridge Entertainment is bringing out another compilation DVD of classic TV Christmas episodes - Classic TV Christmas Volume 3. December 9th: * "Christmas Guy" will be made available on the Family Guy: Volume 13 DVD set. December 16th: * If you miss the premieres of Grumpy Cat's Worst Christmas Ever on Lifetime or How Murray Saved Christmas on NBC, you'll be able to buy their DVD releases that come out on this day. February 3rd: * An individual DVD set of The Bob Newhart Show: The Final Season (which will contain "Twas the Pie Before Christmas") will be released. Date necunoscute: * The Glee: The Complete 5th Season DVD and Blu-ray sets, which will contain "Previously Unaired Christmas", will be released on a currently unspecified date. * The Michael J. Fox Show: The Complete 1st Season, which will include the show's "Christmas" episode, is planned for release on an unspecified date.